


Черная Регата

by Anonymous



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Черная Регата - это пиратская АУшка по Eyeshield 21 авторства чудесной Кышь. Я в какой-то мере причастна к ее созданию, так что у меня по ней есть ряд работ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Девчонка

"Дешевая"... "Бесценная!" -  
Мне хочется сказать.  
Лишь ты морскою пеною  
Способна так блистать.  
Девчонка притаверная,  
Огонь веселых глаз  
И что угодно сделаю  
Чтобы блеск тот не погас.  
И юность беспризорная,  
И гордая душа,  
И гневная, и вольная,  
Как чудо хороша.


	2. Капитан сероглазый

Капитан сероглазый  
Корабль приводит в порт.  
Ревнующее море  
Колотится о борт.  
Тоскуют волны бурные  
Без шхуны, игрушки своей,  
А капитан заказывает  
В лавке тринадцать свечей.  
А ночью, в небо беззвездное,  
В свет полной луны,  
Говорит капитан потаенное,  
Чтоб исполнялись мечты.  
Чтобы море - послушным котенком,  
Чтобы ветер в паруса,  
Чтобы девушка любимая  
Все еще его ждала.


	3. Черная кошка

Черная кошка приносит удачу.  
Черная кошка приносит беду.  
Кто-то сказал - мужчины не плачут,  
Значит, теперь и я не могу.

Черногривую, дикую, вольную,  
Тигр седой согласился принять.  
На груди его гладкой, широкой,  
Так и хочется кошке урчать.

Подвести чужое доверие -   
Невозможнее, чем проиграть.  
Кошка легче, чем дуновение,  
Кошке хочется играть.

Кошка учится летать, беспечная,  
Не боится высоты.  
В небе светит солнце вечное,  
И сбываются мечты.


End file.
